Surfing!
by s2.Little.Cute.Angel.s2
Summary: Eu era uma garota normal, até que, por um imprevisto, eu e minha família precisamos nos mudar para uma ilha, e o pior, minha mãe me obrigou a fazer surf! Mas eu não sabia não sabia que essa decisão iria mudar minha vida para sempre! HIATUS
1. Um novo mundo

Minha 1ª fic! Espero q gostem!

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertençe! Obs: Se me pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Inu e a Kikyou seria um vaso quebrado, estragado, podre, fedorento, feio, horripilante, medonho, terrivel e estaria no porão da casa do Binladen!Não, coitado, nem ele merece esse vaso...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 1: _"Um novo mundo"_**

Eu era uma garota normal, vivia uma vida normal com meus amigos, até o dia em que minha família teve um problema e tivemos que nos mudar para a ilha Hokuwoya (n/a: nome doido que eu inventei pra ilha...se existir um lugar com esse nome é pura coincidência!), e pior, minha mãe está me obrigando a vazer surf !

Mãe: - Kagome, pare de reclamar, você vai ver com aprende a surfar rapidinho!

Eu: - Você só pode estar brincando! Eu nunca surfei na minha vida! E só vi uns dois campeonatos pela TV! Isso só porque não tinha mais nada passando!

Mãe: - Sei que vai superar esse obstáculo, querida.

Percebi que não ia dar certo tentar convencer minha mãe de que o surf não era a melhor opção para mim, então suspirei e tentei aceitar o fato de que ia ter que fazer surf, não deu muito certo aceitar, então resolvi simplesmente ignorar.

No dia seguinte começaram as minhas aulas. Tudo correu bem, eu até arrumei umas amigas, mas, de repente, me dei conta de que já era 4ª feira e as aulas de surf iam começar. O que eu podia fazer... tinha que aturar o surf.

Coloquei um biquíni que eu achei no fundo do armário, ele era listrado com rosa, amarelo, lilás, azul claro, azul escuro e branco. Não fiquei tão ruim assim de biquíni. Eu pensei que ia ser pior. Coloquei um shorts azul claro com algumas flores em branco, uma regata branca básica, um chinelo havaianas e fui para a praia onde aconteceria a aula.

Na praia

Cheguei um pouco mais cedo do que queria, mas tudo bem, afinal, assim eu vou poder dar uma "geral" no local. Mas as coisas não correram como o planejado, pois eu nem tinha começado a andar quando vi um garoto surfando, não era só um garoto, era um dos garotos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida! Ele tinha um corpo super bem definido, cabelos estranhamente prateados, o que dava um charme a mais nele, o sol batia em sua pele bronzeada e fazia com que ele parece- se um anjo, não, não é exagero, é realidade, fiquei admirando-o por um tempo, mas fui tirada bruscamente de meus pensamentos quando uma garota me cumprimentou.

Garota: - Olá! Seja bem vinda a academia de surf!

Eu: - Oi...

Respondi meio tímida. A garota era bonita, eu tinha de admitir, ela tinha longos cabelos negros, usava uma maquiagem delicada no rosto e estava com um shorts vermelho vivo, um biquíni azul escuro e descalça.

Garota: - Me chamo Sango. Você deve ser a nova aluna de quem me falaram! Qual é seu nome?

Eu: - Sou Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer.

Estendi a mão, esperando que ela me cumprimentasse, mas parece que isso não é costume por aqui, pois a tal de Sango nem amenos prestou atenção na minha mão.

Sango: - E aí, está animada para começar a aula?

Eu: - Não muito...

S: Deixa ser boba, surfar é 10!

Eu: - É...aposto que sim...

Dei uma resposta meio desanimada, mas ela não tirou o sorriso do rosto, aliás, estava sorrindo desde que cheguei. Logo em seguida, me lembrei de uma coisa.

Eu: - Como você sabia que eu era a nova aluna?

Indaguei curiosa.

Eu: - Podia ser um turista ou outra pessoa qualquer!

Ela riu! Isso mesmo! Ela estava rindo da minha pergunta! Mas que garota maluca...

S: Me desculpe...HAHA...não pude me conter...

Espantei-me ainda mais com a resposta que ela me deu. Fiz uma cara assustada, mas ela continuou assim mesmo.

S: - É que essa praia é reservada somente para os surfistas da academia.

Foi isso que ela disse assim que se acalmou. Agora eu entendi o motivo da risada, como eu sou burra! Mas não deixei-me abalar por apenas isso resolvi puxar assunto, em especial um assunto que me fizesse olhar aquele garoto maravilhoso outra vez...

Eu: - Vocês escolheram uma praia muito bonita como sede da academia...

Ao dizer isso virei-me para olhar a praia, e não tardei a encontrar o aquele garoto. Percebi que Sango dizia alguma coisa, mas não lhe dei atenção, estava mais interessada nele...

S: - Alo! Terra chamando Kagome!

Ela disse isso passando a mão sobre meus olhos me fazendo voltar a realidade.

Eu: - Ãh? Que? Ah, sim, o que você estava falando mesmo?

Tentei disfarçar, mas não deu muito certo, pois ela sabia muito bem para quem eu tanto olhava...

S: - O garoto de cabelos prateados para quem você estava olhando fixamente agora é o Inu Yasha, e não adianta ficar olhando, porque ele tem namorada!

Eu: - Vocês dois estão namorando?

Agora fiquei preocupada, ela tinha me acolhido, não podia roubar o namorado dela!

S: - Não...ele não faz meu tipo, mas a namorada dele, Kikyou, é muito ciumenta! Nenhuma garota pode chegar perto do Inu Yasha que ela tem um treco! Sabe, ele é meu amigo e tudo, mas eu não suporto a Kikyou! Ela é muito metida, se exibe pra todo mundo, mas o coitado do Inu não pode nem tirar a blusa que ela já fica toda irritadinha! Mas, se você estiver afim de disputar com ela por ele, vai ter que entrar na fila, porque são milhares as garotas que queriam estar no lugar dela.

Eu: - Quem é a Kikyou?

S: - Ela não chegou ainda. Se quiser se aproximar do cara tem que ser agora! Vamos lá que eu te dou uma força.

Eu corei completamente na hora de responder.

Eu: - Tá legal...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E aí gente!Td blz? Espero q sim!

Minha 1ª fic, não acredito !

Tá legal, podem jogar os tomates , ela tá 1 droga, mas agente tem q começa com alguma coisa, né? Faze o q...

Eu sei q tá suuuuper curta , mas prometo q os proximos caps vão fica bem maiores!

E espero q fiquem melhores tb...

Antes de acaba, eu queria agradece muuuuuito a Megami-san, sem ela eu num ia consegui posta isso aqui nunquinha! Valeu!

Bjokas

Sayonara

Ps: Deixem reviews! Nem q seja só pra critica a fic... br


	2. Inu Yasha

Aleluia, aleluia! Finalmente eu apareci por aqui, né? Tá aí o 2º cap, e foi mal mesmo a demora! Sorry!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Inu Yasha"**

Ela começou a gritar e acenar para ele.

S: - Inu Yasha!!! Inu Yasha!!!

Ele pareceu escutar, pois acenou para ela também. Sango fez um sinal, que, pra falar a verdade, eu não entendi muito bem o que significava, mas devia ser alguma coisa como "vem cá", pois em alguns minutos ele estava do nosso lado.

Inu: - Que é que cê qué, heim, Sango?

Tá certo, o Inu Yasha não era o ser mais educado do mundo, mas a sua beleza disfarçava seus defeitos -...E de perto dava pra ver um detalhe ainda mais ainda mais lindo daquele garoto totalmente perfeito, um par de orelinhas de cachorro branquinhas, muito kawaiis, no alto de sua cabeça, no meio daqueles maravilhosos cabelos prateados.

S: - Ai, Inu Yasha,, deixa de ser arrogante, eu heim!

Inu: - Tá, tá...Responde logo e não enrola, falo!

S: - Ok. Vamos parar com essa conversa fiada e ir direto ao ponto, essa aqui do meu lado é a nova aluna da academia, Kagome Higurashi, é isso né?

Ao fazer a pergunta, ela se vira pra mim, a fim de me incluir na conversa. Faço um "sim" com a cabeça, afinal, esse é mesmo meu nome!

Inu: - E aí? Kagome, né? Sou Inu Yasha.

Eu: - O-oi...

Eu tava gaguejando! Não é possível, eu não posso começa a gaguejar agora! Não na frente do Inu Yasha!

Inu: - Não gagueja, não! Se você fica gaguejando eu vo te alguns problemas pra entende o que que cê tá dizendo, menina!

Tá legal ele, ele era bastante arrogante, o que causou um efeito negativo no meu encantamento por esse garoto, mas a Sango acha que ele era um cara legal, né? Não pode ser tão ruim assim. Vai ver que a enorme arrogância que ele tá tendo comigo é porque não me conhece direito, ou então o bonitinho é assim mesmo e todo mundo já se acostumou com isso. O máximo que eu poço fazer é ser educada com ele, vai ver que assim o tratamento melhora...

Eu: - Tá certo...Vou tentar não gaguejar, é que eu sou muito tímida. E por favor, me chame pelo nome, Kagome, eu prefiro.

Inu: - Xiiii! Não usa palavra complicada não, ok? Eu não so bom em português, nem em nenhuma outra matéria, mas isso não importa agora. Qué dizer que cê é a nova surfista da praia, Kagome?

No começo eu até duvidei, mas parece que ele presta atenção no que eu digo, já me chamou pelo nome! E até tá tentando começa um dialogo amigável! Eu acho...

Eu: - Eu não usaria esse termo se fosse você, surfista não é bem o que eu sou, nunca surfei na vida!

Inu; - Já falei pra cê para de fala coisa complicada! Termo? Se bobia eu nem sei o que é isso!

Eu: - Tá legal, eu vou repetir de uma maneira, opa, desculpa, maneira não! De um jeito que você entenda o que eu to dize...falando!

Ele deu uma risada quando eu terminei de falar, aliás, não era pra menos, é mais complicado falar de um jeito informal do que certinho, que nem eu sempre falo!

Inu: - É, agora melhoro! E então, como é que era o que cê tinha falado antes, heim?

Eu: - Eu disse que se fosse você não falaria surfista, porque eu não sou uma surfista, nunca surfei!

Inu: - Então cê é novata mesmo, é?

Eu: - Tecnicamente, sou.

Inu: - Tecni quê?

Eu: - Sou sim!

Inu: - Calma, um dia cê vai aprende a fala do meu jeito!

Eu: - Ou você do meu.

Inu: - Acho que não.

Eu: - Veremos.

Inu: - É...veremos...

Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e virou para o mar. Ficou apenas observando as ondas até que...

Inu: - E aí, cê tá animada pra começa a surfa?

Não sei por quê, mas aquela pergunta não me soou muito bem...

Eu: - Mais ou menos...

Inu: - Sabe de uma coisa, a gente tinha que tá surfando agora!

Eu: - Tínhamos?

E agora que as minhas chances com Inu Yasha vão por água abaixo! Eu não sei surfar!

Inu: - É claro! Vem, vamo pega prancha pra gente surfa!

Eu: - Bem...não vai dar, é que eu não tenho um prancha e... sei lá, não surfo muito bem, você é tão bom, sei lá, acho que ia atrapalhar o seu surf.

Inu: - Que é isso! Vai atrapalha nada! Todo mundo já foi novato, ok! Cê aprende rapidinho, num se preocupa!

Eu: - Mas eu continuo sem uma prancha, e não dá para surfar sem prancha, dá?

Inu: - Num dá não, e é por isso que aqui na academia, nós temos umas pranchas pra quem ainda num tem. É por aqui, vem que agente pega uma prancha pra cê.

Ai, ai, ai, eu tava mesmo condenada a pagar o maior mico! O que é que eu vou fazer agora! Não faço a mínima idéia de como se surfa! Kami-sama, eu estou perdida!

Em questão de segundos já havíamos chego a uma cabaninha, não muito grande. Dentro dela tinham umas 50 pranchas de surf. O Inu Yasha pegou uma delas, que estava escondida, no fundo da cabana, atrás de algumas outras pranchas.

Inu: - Toma. Essa prancha é especial! Vê se aproveita!

Eu: - Especial? Como assim?

Pra mim aquela era só uma prancha como outra qualquer, o que teria de tão especial? Ela tinha um desenho bonitinho com dois gatinhos de costas observando o luar refletido no mar, o que eu achei meio estranho para uma prancha de surf. Mas não era nada tão especial assim, todas as pranchas que estavam lá tinham um desenho qualquer atrás.

Inu: - Foi essa prancha que eu usei nas minhas primeiras aulas de surf. Num vo me esquece nunca, foi d+!

Então era isso que a prancha de especial. Que legal. Mas pôr que será que ele quis que eu usasse?

Eu: - E por que me deu ela? Eu poço ficar com qualquer outra prancha. Pode guardar essa, se ela especial, melhor tomar cuidado, eu corro o risco de afundar a sua prancha!

Inu: - Que é isso, garota! Calma... surfa num é tão difícil, num exagera! Indu pra sua pergunta...cê é legal! Cabei de te conhece, mas achu que posso confia! Afinal, prancha é pra surfa, num é pra fica guardada, daí estraga!

Ele gostou de mim! Que bom! Eu fiquei super feliz com isso. Tanto é que abri um sorrisão quando ele terminou de falar! Até ele abrir a boca outra vez...

Inu: - Tá certo, agora chega de enrola e vamu direto pro mar, falo!

Eu: - Mas eu ainda não sei surfar...

Inu: - Num liga que eu te ensino, é pra isso que cê tá aqui, né?

Eu: - É...acho...

* * *

Fim do 2º cap!

E aí? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem seus comentários!

Agora respondendo as reviews:

**Lady Greyback -** Oie! Que bom vc gosto da fic! Quer dizer q gosta de surf! Eu também não so profissional, mas até q sei surfa bem! Ou bem melhor que um recém-nascido ¬¬', mas isso não vem ao caso agora! Continue acompanhando a fic! Bjokas pra vc!

**Mitsuki Kagome -** Domo! Fico feliz q vc tenha gostado da fic! Demoro muuuuuuuuuuuuito, mas tá aí o 2º cap! juro que o próximo eu posto + rápido! Se a Kagome vai surfar bem ou não vc só vai descobrir no próximo cap! E não se preocupa q eu tb sou anti-kikyou, então a situação vai inverter rapidinhu! Bjinhus!

**Lulinha-Taishou -** Legal q vc gosto da fic, mas não vai dar pra atender o seu pedido... pra mim fica mais fácil de escrever com os caps pequeninnhos...sorry! Pode deixar q eu leio a sua fic! Ah, e deixo 1 coment pra vc! Kissus!

**Kagome hi - **Valeu pelos elogios! Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap tb! Sus reviw tb tá perfeita! Tb adoro adora esse "apelido amigável", Kiky-nojo, Kiky-nojo, Kiky-nojo, Kiky-nojo, Kiky-nojo...Sou capaz de escrever isso quantas vezes forem necessárias! 100 bjus pra vc! Te dolu!

Bjus, gente!

Ja ne

-


	3. Primeira onda, primeiro caldo

**Capitulo 3: "Primeira onda, primeiro caldo"**

Ele pegou na minha mão, isso mesmo, você não leu errado, nossa relação está evoluindo, ele segurou na minha mão! Continuando...ele pegou na minha mão e me puxou para o mar. Nós fomos bem fundo, as ondas passavam por cima de nossas cabeças, ele estava segurando a minha mão!

Que coisa mais linda, ele segurando a minha mão, no meio daquele mar sereno...então ele vira para mim e nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

Inu: - Kagome, eu te amo!

Eu: - Eu também, Inu!

Tá legal...isso não aconteceu, mas eu posso sonhar, não posso?! Tenho que ver menos filmes de romance, isso já está afetando o meu cérebro "! Melhor eu lembrar que o mundo não é um mar de rosas, mas, no momento, meu mundo é mar azul marinho, cheio de peixinhos coloridos, com um garoto maravilhoso na minha frente, e isso é melhor que um mar de rosas, afinal, os espinhos delas iam me furar inteirinha o!

Ele parou de repente. Temos duas alternativas:

1ª Ele vira, me da um beijo apaixonante, diz que ama, eu digo que o amo, nós nos casamos e somos felizes para sempre(n/a: a Kagome tá meio apressadinha, num acham...)

2ª Ele vira e diz que aquele lugar tá bom para surfar.

Inu: - As ondas tão quebrandu aí na frente, vamu surfa aqui mesmo, falo?

Como eu imaginei...ele escolheu a 2ª opção...

Eu: - Tá legal...

Disse meio desanimada.

Eu: - E como eu faço pra surfar?

Perguntei ainda desanimada.

Inu; - Shiii...que qué isso, garota! Alegria nessa cara! Cê vai aprende a surfa!

Coloquei um sorrisinho falso no rosto e perguntei novamente.

Eu: - E então, como se surfa?

Inu: - Melhoro um poco mas cê pode melho que isso, né?

Ele deu sorrisinho sarcástico. Não ia deixar ele achar que eu não queria estar com ele, ou qualquer coisa assim, eu sei que ele não disse nada, mas nunca se sabe no que os garotos estão pensando! Desta vez eu sorri com gosto.

Eu: - Vai me ensinar ou não?

Agora foi a vez dele de dar um enorme sorriso, o que não fez tanta diferença assim, porque ele não parou de sorrir desde que a Sango chamou ele, as vezes era um sorriso sarcástico, as vezes um sorriso tímido, as vezes um sorriso alegre, as vezes um sorriso lindo...pensando bem, todos os sorrisos dele são lindos! Ele é lindo!

Inu: - É claro! Vamu lá! Cê começa subindo na prancha!

Logo no primeiro ensinamento eu já vou pagar o maior mico! Como eu subo na prancha?! Eu não ia me passar por idiota e perguntar pro Inu Yasha como se sobe na prancha! Então resolvi tentar subir sozinha.

Ó.Ò

Eu sou um desastre! Escorreguei nas 3 vezes que tentei subir! Que vergonha! Fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão, queria me enfiar debaixo da cama e nunca mais sair de lá!

Inu: - Hahahaha...num se preocupa, eu num conto pra ninguém! ;D

Ele deu uma piscadela pra mim. Eu respondi com sorrisinho tímido e extremamente sem graça. Que bom que ele é um garoto compreensivo e não me humilhou até o fim do século.(n/a: esse é mesmo o Inu Yasha?)

Inu: - Dexa que eu te ajudo, Kagome.

Dizendo isso ele me colocou em cima da prancha.

Inu: - Pronto, agora cê deita na prancha. Consegue fazer isso?

Eu: - Acho que sim...

Deitar na prancha eu consegui logo de primeira!

Inu: - Parabéns!

Ele disse em um tom sarcástico.

Eu: - Obrigada.

Respondi no mesmo tom, como quem não se ofende.

Eu: - E agora, o que eu faço?

Inu: - Agora a onda vai faze o resto. Se quisé, cê pode tenta fica de pé, mas eu acho melhor í deitada pra acostuma, depois cê levanta.

Eu: - Tá certo. Então é só eu esperar que onda me leve?

Inu: - É. Depois, sabe, tipo na quinta vez, daí cê tenta fica de pé, mais num esquenta se num consegui de primera, é assim mesmo, demora pacas pra consegui.

Eu: - Ok.

Inu: - Então vamu lá!

Ele apontou para uma onda enorme que estava vindo na nossa direção. Eu acenei com a cabeça, aquela seria a minha primeira onda...

Inu: - Ei!

Olhei para ele, desviando meus olhos assustados da enorme onda que chegava mais perto a cada momento.

Inu: - Bata as pernas e os braços.

Após dizer, ele fez exatamente o que disse. Imitei-o.

Agora eu olhava para frente, só para frente. Eu vou conseguir pegar essa onda, sei que vou!

Fechei os olhos para me acalmar, mas percebi que não foi uma boa idéia quando fui empurrada para frente com uma força incrível. Abri os olhos e vi que eu estava no meio da onda. Droga, era melhor ter ficado de olhos fechados! Olhei para o lado procurando o apoio do Inu Yasha, mas ele não viu meu olhar desesperado e assustado, estava se levantando. Me agarrei na prancha, o que não me ajudou muito, pois eu cai dela em poucos instantes. Tomei o que alguns chamam de "caldo". Afundei na água, a única coisa que consegui foi o Inu Yasha pulando e vindo na minha direção.

Ç.Ç

"Ei! Kagome! Kagome! Acorda, Kagome!"

Ouvi alguém me chamando, o som ficava cada vez mais alto.

"Kagome! Vamos, Kagome! Ei, acorda! Kagome!"

Começaram a me sacudir fortemente.

"Kagome! Ei, Kagome! Vamos, acorde, Kagome!"

Agora eu já conseguia identificar a voz, era Inu Yasha me chamando. Abri os olhos devagar. Eu ainda estava no meio do mar, deitada na prancha "especial". Inu Yasha estava comigo, na verdade, eu estava no colo dele.

Inu: - Cê tá bem?

Respondi calmamente e sem sair do confortável colo que ele me oferecia.

Eu; - To...acho...

Inu: - Boa pra tenta otra vez, porque a Kaede já tá chegando.

Eu: - Quem é Kaede?

Perguntei ainda sem sair do colo dele. Eu me senta muito mais segura lá.

Inu: - É a dona da praia, a professora de surf. A Sango é assistente da velha. Pelo que a Sango falo no alto-falante, a chefinha acabou de liga e dize que já vai chega e pediu desculpa pelo atraso. Vamo volta pra praia. Vem...

Ele desceu da prancha, pegou a dele e foi em direção à praia. Eu imitei novamente seus movimentos. Nós sentamos na areia e esperamos a tal Kaede chegar, o que não demorou muito, em poucos instantes ela já havia chego.

Só que trouxe mais alguém com ela...

?: - Oi, Inu Yasha!

* * *

Oie!

E aí? Quem vcs acham q chegou com a Kaede? Tá legal, eu sei q a resposta é 100 óbvia, mas nunca nada **tentar** (perceberam q eu disse tentar? Isso não quer dizer q eu consegui) fazer suspense, né?

Bom eu já vou indo

Bjinhus

Xau

-

**Review:**

**brasileirinha467 -** Tá aí próximo cap, linda! espero q tenha gostado! Bjão pra vc!


	4. Uma companhia desgradavel

**Capitulo 4: _"Uma companhia desagradável"_**

Inu: - Oi, Kikyou.

Ela sentou ao lado de Inu Yasha, deu um selinho nele e virou-se para olhar Kaede. Então aquela era a Kikyou. A garota mais bonita e popular da praia. Ela era, pra falar a verdade, um pouco parecida comigo, tinha cabelos longos, lisos e negros, grandes olhos castanhos claros e um corpo de dar inveja. Estava usando uma mini-saia vermelha e um biquíni branco de lacinho. Todos os garotos babavam enquanto ela andava desfilando pela praia. Eu não tinha a mínima chance contra ela.

Kaede: - Muito bem, garotos. Como hoje eu me atrasei, vocês vão poder ir direto paras ondas.

Os alunos começaram a cochichar.

Kae: - Quietos! Antes de vocês irem, quero apresentar a nova aluna da academia de surf, Kagome Higurashi.

Sango olhou para mim e fez sinal para que eu levantasse. Fiz o que ela mandou. Todos me olharam, alguns sorriram, outros fizeram sinal de desaprovação, Kikyou simplesmente me lançou um olhar de superioridade.

Kae: - Pronto, pronto...essa é a nova aluna. Kagome, se precisar de ajuda fale comigo, a Sango vai te dizer como se surfa e o resto você faz sozinha, ok?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Kae: - Agora todo mundo para o mar!

Todos levantaram, pegaram suas pranchas e correram na direção do mar, menos eu, a Sango, o Inu Yasha, a Kikyou e um garoto que ainda não tinham me apresentado.

?: - Seja bem vinda à academia!

S: - Kagome, esse é o Miroku!(n/a: nessa fic, o Miroku não é pervertido)

Eu: - Muito prazer, Miroku.

Miroku: - O prazer é meu, linda!

Kikyou: - Linda? Hahaha, ótima piada, Miroku!

Parece que a Kikyou era ainda pior do que a Sango tinha me dito antes.

M: - Não foi uma piada, Kikyou. A Kagome é linda. Você também é, mas seu coração é uma pedra.

Ki: - O que vem de baixo não me atinge!

M: - Então eu te atinge bastante.

Ki: - Ai, Inu! Esse seu amiguinho tá me ofendendo, você não vai deixar ele debochar de mim, vai?

Falou ela manhosa e fazendo biquinho. O Inu Yasha acabou cedendo.

Inu: - Miroku!

Falou em tom de reprovação. Miroku fez uma careta e olhou para Sango procurando apoio, a amiga deu um sorrisinho entediado, para dar pistas falsas, mas assim que Kikyou tirou os olhos dos dois, lançou um olhar determinado para ele.

S: - Então, Inu...

Ela foi interrompida por Kikyou.

Ki: - É Inu Yasha para você, só eu chamo ele de Inu! Já entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

S: - Então, Inu, você ensinou a Kagome a surfar, né?

Sango continuou a falar, ignorando o comentário de Kikyou e enfatizando o "Inu".

Inu: - Ensinei, sim...

Paft!

Ele mal terminou de falar e a Kikyou deu um super tapa na cara dele.

Inu: - Ai! Que foi, Kiky?

Ki: - Você está me traindo! E com uma garota horrível!

Inu: - Que? Eu num fiz nada!

Ki: - Não tente me enganar! Por que você ensinaria uma feiosa a surfar? Só pode ser traição!

Inu: - Que nada, Kiky! Num inventa história!

Ki: - Quer saber! A gente conversa depois, "querido"!

Dizendo isso ela saí andando, quero dizer, rebolando na direção do mar.

Inu: - Aff...a Kiky piro!

S: - Sinto informar, Inu, mas a sua namorada é pirada, ela só tá mostrando a verdadeira cara.

Miroku afirmou com a cabeça.

Inu: - Por que ceis detestam tanto a Kikyou? Eu, heim!

S: - Porque ela é chata, burra, idiota, ridícula, feia, convencida e metida a besta! Já tá bom pra você?

M: - Senão a gente pode te dar mais mil e um motivos para odiar a Kikyou.

Inu: - Tá, tá...desisto, ceis venceram...

S: - Bom, voltando ao que interessa...como você se saiu, Kagome?

Eu: - Hã? Eu? Bem...

Inu: - Ela tomo um super caldo! Daqueles caprichados!

S: - Ai...

M: - Belo começo, heim, lindinha?

Todos riram do comentário, inclusive eu, que estava começando a gostar da aula de surf...

To aqui outra vez! Gostaram do 4° cap? Espero que sim!

Deixem reviews! Apertem o go lá em baixo e façam uma autora feliz!

**Reviews:**

**MariInha - **Liga, não, a Kiky não vai atrapalha nadinha! Motivo: eu tb ODEIO ela! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap! 100 bjinhus pra vc!

**Kagura-Lari **- Acertou! Era a Kiky-nojo! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Bjão!

**Lory Higurashi** - Pode fica tranquila que o português do Inu melhora com o tempo! Eu tb não gosto muito dele falando tão errado... Kissus, girl!

Ja ne, minna!

-


	5. Relembrando

**Capitulo 5: "Relembrando"**

S, M e Inu: Tchau, Kagome!

Eu: Tchau, gente!

Eu estava me despedindo dos meus mais novos amigos, que eu só voltaria a ver na próxima quarta-feira. A aula de surf durou mais 2 horas de muitas ondas e muitíssimos caldos. Foi cansativo para mim ficar 2 horas naquele mar gelado, mas eu suportei. Também, com o Inu de professor, quem não suportaria?

FLASH BACK

S:- Bom, Inu...como que você já começou, melhor terminar de ensinar ela, né?

Disse Sango apontando na minha direção.

Inu: - Falo, Sango-chan!

Foi a resposta animada de Inu Yasha, que logo me puxou pelo braço até onde tínhamos deixado nossas pranchas. Enquanto ele me carregava pela areia, consegui ver Sango me lançar uma piscadela divertida e um aceno de cabeça, como quem diz "vá em frente", e foi o que eu fiz.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

E agora? Agora eu estava me lembrando dos belos olhos do Inu Yasha, que eram da cor daquele maravilhoso sol que brilhava no céu azul com poucas nuvens que eu observava da janela do ônibus que me conduzia de volta para casa depois de uma cansativa aula de surf...

-. Inu Yasha narrando .-

Eu: - Tchau, Miroku! Tchau, Sango!

M: - Até mais!

S: - Se cuida!

Os dois sorriram alegremente, eu imitei, assim como fiz com Kagome quando ela me sorriu em despedida. Kagome...essa garota me interessou muito! Não sei por que...ela é muito bonita, não posso negar. Talvez seja isso que me interessou...mas, por outro lado, Sango também é linda, no entanto, não foi igual quando a conheci...lembro-me bem desse dia, tinha-mos 8 anos...

FLASH BACK

Ka: - Temos uma nova aluna na academia! Sango Shiwasaki!

S: - Prazer em conhece-los!

Ka: - Tratem-na bem!

Kaede fez sinal para que ela se senta-se na areia. Ela olhou para todos que estavam ali, mas escolheu sentar-se ao meu lado.

S: - Olá! Sou Sango! Quer seu meu amigo?

Foram as palavras delas.

Eu: - Cê num quer ser minha amiga! Ninguém gosta de mim! Nem cê!

S: - Não seja bobo! Eu sei que você é legal!

Eu: - Como cê sabe?

S: - Não sei como eu sei, mas eu sei que sei o que sei.

Eu: - Ce tá me dexando com dor de cabeça!

S: - Me deixa ser sua amiga que eu paro de falar.

Eu: - Tá, eu dexo.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Deis daquele dia a Sango é a minha melhor amiga. Ela sempre foi boa em fazer amizades! Depois dela veio o Miroku, quando tínhamos 10 anos. Ele tinha a mesma idade.

FLASH BACK

Ka: - Garotos!

Disse Kaede para mim e para Sango, que conversávamos animadamente.

S: - Que foi, Senhora Kaede?

Ka: - Eu sei que vocês querem surfar, mas vai chegar um aluno novo daqui a pouco. Ele avisou que chegaria um pouco atrasado. Mais eu não posso dar as boas vindas a ele, pois os seus colegas estão se matando ali na frente, será que vocês poderiam cuidar do aluno novo para mim?

Eu e S: - Claro!

Pouco tempo depois chega um garoto moreno de olhos azuis, cabelos negros que chegavam até quase a metade do pescoço do jovem, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Eu: - Aquele deve ser o aluno novo...

Vendo que Sango não respondia, olhei para ela, e a vi completamente hipnotizada pelo novo rapaz.

Eu: - Ei, Sango!

Disse passando a mão na frente de seus olhos, a fim de chamar sua atenção.

S: - Hã? Que?

Ela se virou para mim. Eu a encarei com uma cara desconfiada e ela corou e deu um sorrisinho amarelo como resposta.

Eu: - Vem, vamo fala com ele!

Fomos na direção do garoto, que olhava para o mar, maravilhado.

Eu: - Ei! Menino! Cê é o novo aluno da academia, né?

M: - Sim, sou eu. Meu nome é Miroku Houshi. Prazer em conhece-los.

Eu: - Inu Yasha Taishou e Sango Shiwasaki.

S: - Oi.

Disse Sango timidamente. Miroku sorriu alegremente, adorava fazer novas amizades!

M: - Vocês vão me ensinar a surfar, né?

S: - Sim.

M: - Então o que estão esperando?

Eu olhei para Sango, que sorriu.

Eu: - Então vamo lá!

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Hahaha...a Sango sempre foi apaixonada pelo Miroku, e ainda é. Mas eu sou o único que sabe disso.

E hoje apareceu a Kagome. O que será que eu gostei tanto nessa garota?

FLASH BACK

S: - Inu Yasha!!! Inu Yasha!!!  
Ouvi Sango me chamando e fazendo sinal para que eu fosse em sua direção.  
Eu: - Que é que cê qué, heim, Sango?  
Perguntei desanimado.

S: - Ai, Inu Yasha, deixa de ser arrogante! Eu, heim!O que ela queria? Tinha me tirado da melhor onda que eu peguei hoje!  
Eu: - Tá, tá...Responde logo e não enrola, falo!  
S: - Ok. Vamos parar com essa conversa fiada e ir direto ao ponto, essa aqui do meu lado é a nova aluna da academia, Kagome Higurashi, é isso né?  
Ao pronunciar as ultimas palavras, ela se virou para a garota ao seu lado. Ela era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos negros que iam até a metade das suas costas, eles eram lisos, mas ondulavam nas pontas., seus olhos eram azuis e estava usando um biquíni listrado com cores tropicais.

Eu: - E aí? Kagome, né? Sou Inu Yasha.  
Kag: - O-oi...  
Ah não! Ela tava gaguejando. Detesto quando as pessoas ficam gaguejando. Eu não entendo nada do que elas falam!  
Eu: - Não gagueja, não! Se você fica gaguejando eu vo te alguns problemas pra entende o que que cê tá dizendo, menina!  
Eu sei que posso ter parecido meio arrogante, mas não posso fazer nada, é a pura verdade!  
Kag: - Tá certo...Vou tentar não gaguejar, é que eu sou muito tímida. E por favor, me chame pelo nome, Kagome, eu prefiro.

Agora ela tá falando como se eu fosse o prefeito da cidade! Fala sério! Eu não sou bom em português!  
Eu: - Xiiii! Não usa palavra complicada não, ok? Eu não so bom em português, nem em nenhuma outra matéria, mas isso não importa agora. Qué dize que cê é a nova surfista da praia, Kagome?

Kag: - Eu não usaria esse termo se fosse você, surfista não é bem o que eu sou, nunca surfei na vida!  
Aff.. ela não ouviu o que eu disse?

Eu: - Já falei pra cê para de fala coisa complicada! Termo? Se bobia eu nem sei o que é isso!  
Kag: - Tá legal, eu vou repetir de uma maneira, opa, desculpa, maneira não! De um jeito que você entenda o que eu to dizen...falando!

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Ela é engraçada, divertida, bonita, agradável, inteligente... enfim, ela é incrível! Mas muitas garotas por aqui tem todas essas qualidades... não sei... ela me atraiu de algum modo. Pera aí! O que você tá falando, Inu Yasha! E a sua namorada, heim?

É verdade, tinha me esquecido da Kikyou...

FLASH BACK

Eu estava sentado na areia olhando o mar, quando...

Ki: - Oi, Inu Yasha!

Eu: - Kikyou?

Ki: - Sim, sou eu.

Eu: - Deis de quando cê fala comigo?

Ki: - E por que eu não falaria com você?

Eu: - Porque cê nunca falo comigo. Cê sempre me ignoro!

Ki: - Eu nunca te ignorei! Alias, eu sempre reparei muito em você, sabia?

Eu: - Não, não sabia.

Respondi sem emoção. Percebi que o tom desinteressado que usei ao falar com ela irritou-a bastante, afinal, ela era a garota mais popular da academia, principalmente por ser irmã mais nova da Kaede, todos queriam ser seus amigos e todos os garotos eram apaixonados por ela. Todos não! Eu não era! Nem o Miroku. Ela é linda, isso sim, mas eu não ligo muito para a beleza...

Ki: - Pois eu sempre reparei. _Principalmente depois que ficou popular..._

Ela falou bem baixinho a ultima parte, provavelmente não era para eu ter escutado. Então eu fingi que não tinha ouvido, isso ia pegar muito mal para ela...

Eu: - Aonde quer chegar?

Ki: - Eu quero que você seja o meu namorado! Você vai ser.

Isso não foi uma pergunta, tava mais pra afirmação, acho que era essa a intenção dela, que não fosse uma pergunta.

Eu: - E se eu não quiser?

Ela ficou indignada com a minha pergunta.

Ki: - Mas é claro que você quer!

Alterou um pouco a voz, mas logo voltou ao normal.

Ki: - Não tem nenhum garoto que não queira ser meu namorado. E eu tenho certeza de que você também quer. Estou certa?

Não. Eu hesitei um pouco para responder, fiquei imaginado a reação que ela teria, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu.

Ki: - Claro que estou! Eu sempre estou certa! Até amanhã, meu querido namorado.

Ao dizer isso ela saiu andando. O que custava atender ao pedido dela? Parece que eu estou namorando...

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Kikyou...eu nunca gostei dela. E na verdade, nem ela de mim. Aposto como essa garota só namora comigo porque eu sou bonito e popular, fazendo a popularidade dela crescer mais ainda. Eu não ligo pra essas coisas. Por mim esse namoro nem teria começado. Mas não gosto de terminar os namoros, prefiro que as garotas terminem comigo. Toda vez que eu vou terminar com a menina, sinto que ela vai começar a chorar e não consigo fazer o que ia fazer. Não suporto ver ninguém chorando, ainda mais por minha causa. E é pelo mesmo motivo que eu continuo namorando a Kiky...

Falando em Kikyou, lá vem ela, provavelmente vai conversar sobre o fato de eu ter "traído" ela... quero mais é que ela se estresse e termine o namoro!

* * *

Oi!

Cap novo pessoinhas do meu s2!

Vcs - Aleluia!!!!

Eu sei q eu demorei, mil desculpas! A culpa é toda da minha amiga inseparável, a preguiça, reclamem com ela!!!!

Vcs - ¬¬'

Enfim...

Valeu pelas reviews Lexis-chan, Hime Hine, Bruni Chan, dessinha almeida e Taisho Girl s2!!!

Eu li e amei TODAS!!!! Vcs incríveis meninas!!! Mas infelizmente não vou responder suas reviews do jeito q vcs merecem (novamente por culpa da miga preguiça q num me esquece nunca)... Sorry, girls!!!

Bem...

Já falei d+!!!

Bjs

Xauzinho

-


End file.
